


Taking Care of Him

by I_D_E_K



Series: Reylo One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Desperation, Dom rey, Dom/sub, Dominant Rey, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Holding, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Piss kink, Remote Controlled Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Ben, Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vibrators, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: It was official. This would be how Ben died. Whether from embarrassment or arousal he didn’t know but he was dying. Not only was he beyond desperate to go to the bathroom, Rey had been adamant to try out her new toy on their journey to visit Ben’s parents. It was a four hour train ride and she had watched intently and stroked his neck as he guzzled a two litre bottle of water in the car at the train station.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243472
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Taking Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry for writing another one of these but I'm really not. Enjoy!

It was official. This would be how Ben died. Whether from embarrassment or arousal he didn’t know but he was dying. Not only was he beyond desperate to go to the bathroom, Rey had been adamant to try out her new toy on their journey to visit Ben’s parents. It was a four hour train ride and she had watched intently and stroked his neck as he guzzled a two litre bottle of water in the car at the train station. 

…

Now, two hours in to said journey he was clenching his thighs and narrowly restraining from grabbing the front of his pants and looking like a grade A creep in first class. The holding wouldn’t have been so bad - no he’s held for much, much longer before - but the four inch plug that she had nestled inside him before they left their home was pressing against his bladder from the inside, and if that wasn’t enough, the damn thing vibrated, controlled by an app on her phone that had him wincing every time she picked the device up.

“You okay, sweetheart?” She asked him, turning to look at him with a sly smile. He shook his head, gulping around his dry throat.

“I r-really have to g-go.” He whispered, eyes pleading with Rey to give him permission to go to the bathroom.

“Oh, Benny, why didn’t you say so? I would’ve told you sooner that you are under no circumstances going to be pissing on this train.” She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes that had Ben wanting to whine with both fear and excitement.

“P-please, mistress, I’m- I don’t kn-know if I can hold it.” He stuttered, finally relenting and gripping the front of his jeans.

“Well, that’s really just too bad. I suppose you’ll just have to piss yourself in your seat in front of everyone on this train and then I’ll have to punish you.” He let out a low groan and she smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. “Now, now, don’t whinge. You know that gets you nowhere.” She turned back to the book in her hand and picked up her phone, turning the vibrations up ever so slightly.

…

They were three hours in and Ben had tried so, so hard to keep from letting loose in his jeans. He was fidgeting in his seat, trying to find the best position to not feel as much pressure when he gasped and whimpered, a short burst had left his bladder, soaking the front of his jockstrap and he took a few slow, deep breaths to gain control again.

“What was that, Benny?” Rey asked with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head, blushing bright red. “It better not have been you leaking. You know I’ll have to punish you if it was.”

“No, mistress.” He lied and he could only hope that no more leaked before they arrived at their destination. He shifted once more and found a position comfortable enough to try and relax in, staring out the window at the blur of green as they sped past the trees.

…

When the train had finally slowed to a stop at the platform Ben couldn’t get up and out of his seat fast enough. Of course he had leaked more since the first time but thankfully not enough to leave a noticeable patch on his jeans. He grabbed their bags, ever the gentleman, and almost lost it with relief when Rey headed towards the bathroom, they made their way inside and she locked the door as he dropped their bags.

“Please, mistress, please, I’m so-“

“Shh, I know, Benny. And you would be relieving yourself as we speak had it not been for the ten times you leaked on the train.”

“I didn’t-“

“No, no, don’t lie to me. Because I could hear your little whimper every time you let go and for that I have to punish you.”

“Please, mistress, I’m sorry.” He gripped his crotch, dancing from foot to foot.

“I know. Take your clothes off. Leave the jockstrap on.” He did as she asked, folding the item of clothing neatly and resting them over their luggage. “You leaked a total of ten times on that train. And for your punishment, I won’t be spanking you. I won’t be choking you. I won’t be whipping you or even talking down to you... no, I’m going to turn this vibrator all the way up to ten and you are going to come - untouched - before you are allowed to piss, is that understood, Benny?”

“Yes mistress. Yes, I’m sorry, yes.” He whimpered.

“Good.” She stripped off her own clothing, handing each item to Ben to fold and place next to his jeans before sitting on the toilet seat and bringing a foot up to rest on the edge of the sink. “Take your cock out.” She ordered as she began rubbing her glistening folds. “Come over here, stand in front of me. That’s a good boy.” She fiddled with her phone for a second before the intensity of the vibration inside him suddenly shot up and he had to clench hard to stop the piss from shooting out of him too.

“M-mistress.” He moaned, hands fisting beside him with the effort it was taking to stay standing and not piss all over her.

“I know you can do it Ben, come on, come for me. Shoot a nice, big, hot load all over me.” She smirked up at him and he trembled as his cock responded to her words and the vibrations, hardening rapidly. “Come on, Benny, do it for me; make me proud.” 

Her own fingers increased their pace, and Ben didn’t know where to focus. Didn’t know whether to watch her as she got off to his desperation or watch his own cock, leaking precome or look in her eyes and see the adoration that he felt for her reflected back at him. “Play with your nipples for me, Benny, get them nice and hard.” At her request he began pinching and twisting his pierced nipples, the bars that ran through them only adding to the sensation.

“So... so proud... gonna- m-make you s-so- ah!” He exclaimed as his bladder threatened to release, nails digging in to his thighs and tensing, causing the plug to move inside him and hit his prostate at just the right angle to send him over the edge.

“Good boy, there we go. That’s my good boy.” Rey grinned, reaching up and grasping him, stroking his length as he came, only to gasp when the stream changed from white to clear, piss jetting out of Ben and on to her chest, dripping down between her legs to end up in the bowl of the toilet. 

She kept stroking him and her eyes widened in wonderment as he came once again, knees shaking as he softened and let the remainder of his stream caress her tanned skin, making it glisten under the fluorescent lights. She brought herself to the edge and over it, relishing in the feeling of the wet heat sliding over her skin. He sighed, panting with relief and she giggled, prompting him to open his eyes lazily and look down at her.

“That was fantastic. You came twice and pissed in between, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“All... all for you. Only for you.” He mumbled and she stood, directing him to where she had been seated, straddling his lap and bringing his head to rest in the crook of her neck, stroking his hair and humming softly to him. When he came around he sucked in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her in closer. She picked her phone up and switched the vibrator back down to one, knowing that when he got like this, Ben loved to be ever so slightly overstimulated.

“Good?” He asked her tiredly, slurring slightly.

“Yes. So, so, so good. My good boy. Always so good for me.” She presses chaste kisses to his neck and shoulder, making him grin, almost shining under the praise. “I’m so proud of you.” He raised his head and pouted slightly, silently asking for a kiss. She obliged, cupping his flushed cheek and kissed him slowly, locking their lips together and curling her tongue around his in the way she knew made him melt against her. Once she knew he would be okay, she eased out of his lap and grabbed the washcloth and soap from her bag, filling the sink with water and soap before gently wiping him down and giving herself a once over. 

They got dressed and made sure to clean up the evidence of their encounter before exiting the bathrooms, knowing that anyone that took in the slight hood to Ben’s eyelids and the smug smile that was set on Rey’s lips would know that she had taken very, very good care of him.


End file.
